


Galaxy Garrison

by Carmailo



Series: Voltron One Shots [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, a feel good story, father-son bonding, or i think it is, really really short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: “I can’t see myself doing that.” Lance says.“Well,” his father concedes, “whatdoyou want to do?”“Something,” Lance says, almost trying to grasp the something with his voice.





	Galaxy Garrison

“Papa,” Lance starts, “I don’t want to be a lawyer.”

Lance’s father looks up from the paper he’s reading, surprised. “Why not, _mijo?_ ”

“I can’t see myself doing that.” Lance says, still avoiding eye contact, choosing instead to focus on the wall to his right.

He plays with his fingers, twisting them over one another.

“Well,” his father concedes, “what _do_ you want to do?”

“ _Something,_ ” Lance says, voice airy, like he’s trying to grasp at something with it. His eyes find his father’s, brown like those of his brother.

“Lance, I have always supported you,” Lance nods, “and I will continue to support you.”

Lance doesn’t know how to respond, so he nods. “But,” and the boy stiffens in his seat, “you cannot do nothing. Whatever your choice, I will not allow you to sit in this home and vegetate - for your own sake.”

“I understand, pa. But… I mean that I can’t see myself sitting in one place, doing nothing but turning court case after court case. Sitting at home would be worse,” he cracks a smile.

Lance’s father returns the gesture and puts down his paper. “Your mami will miss you if you go too far.”

“I know.”

“What were you thinking about doing instead?”

Lance reaches into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled brochure. “Isa told me about it.”

Lance’s father smiles, recognizing the icon as he takes the paper. “You will have to work hard.”

“I will,” Lance says, fire already lit in his eyes.

“You’re already fifteen,” his father continues.

“I can make the deadline. My marks are good enough to.” Lance says eagerly.

“That means less than a year left before you have to go.”

“I’ve already filled out my application.”

“Let me see it,” Lance’s father smiles excitedly.

“Come on, it’s upstairs.”

The brochure lays forgotten on the table, it’s front emblazoned with the name of the establishment.

_Galaxy Garrison._

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece that popped into my head. I want more Lance-Lance's father bonding.
> 
> Anyone waiting on PB, dw I'll get around to (start) writing the new chapter lmao


End file.
